TearStained Torn Faces
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: Some Party. They planned on having a good time goofy, off. She ended up fooling around with Him, for the last time. When the girls try to return home, they are taken captive. Will anyone save them? Warning: Some adult content. Miley/Lilly friendship LxO x
1. Party? Sleepover? Death?

"One last check?" Miley whispered to her friend. The two stood in front of Troy's house -music blasting from inside- for another one of those amazing parties that you don't remember because you were so drunk that night, you don't even realize what might have happened. No, not that kind of party... most of the time. Drinks were offered, but neither of the girls would except. The worst that would happen would be if Miley drove home a little buzzed -which only happened once, last year from the huge Halloween bow out. But that wasn't the point, the point was that the two teenage girls were headed into the last big party before the end of the school year.

"Breath. Pits. Boogies. Zits." Some habits are never broken.

"You're good."

"Surprisingly, so are you." Miley laughed as she opened the glass door. _Glass.. oh gosh, I really hope no one saw our little self-check dance. _Miley thought, locking arms with Lilly and smiling at some of the guests. "Sooo..."

"Okay, I'm bored already." The blonde confessed.

"Come on, let's dance like retards and laugh randomly!" Miley clutched onto Lilly's hands, driving them through a crowd of people sort of dancing with no effort at all. She twirled Lilly around a few times, "What's wrong with you?"

"I guess I'm tired.." Lilly shrugged, dropping her arms to her sides in defeat "Can we head home early this time?"

Miley snickered "Fine. How long can you last, lazy bum?"

"Ugh... like ten minutes?"

"You suck! Come on at least an hour. We just got here!"

"Yeah, but there's nothing to do!" Lilly looked around the room. "You're lucky I even came."

"Oh you just wanna find Oliver so _he'll _give you something to do.. probably him."

Lilly shoved past her friend, heading for the kitchen. "I don't _do _Oken!"

Miley followed, rolling her eyes. "Sure you don't. It's normal for me to walk past your house and hear 'Oh! Oh Oliver! Uhh!'" She smirked at the expression on Lilly's face.

"I don't moan like that!"

"Then how do you moan?"

Lilly grabbed a drink off the counter, without thinking took a sip. Pepsi.. phew. "I don't screw Oken! Just drop it!"

"Why? It's a fun topic. Your eyes get all angry!"

Lilly closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Miley."

"Okay. Okay." Miley tapped her foot to an odd beat coming from the radio speakers. "Okay.. fun-ness umm... Truth or Dare?"

And just like Miley wanted, "Dare."

"Okay.. hmm.." She pretended to be lost in thought. "I dare you to ride the Ollie Trollie."

Lilly's mouth didn't drop, instead her eyes widened to an impossible length before a "No." eventually came out of her mouth.

"You picked Dare. You too scared? I know you're not a virgin, so don't pull that one on me." Miley put her hands on her hips, practically lecturing Lilly. "I mean come on you've been going out for what five six months?"

"So? I don't tell you to go fuck with some guy." Lilly took a longer sip of the soda, avoiding Miley at the moment.

"Point taken. But whatever, you want to be a little wimp?" Amazing timing Oliver, "And let some skank steal you're .. somewhat-man?" Okay so technically, he was in a group of people. Not just girls, but Lilly's eyes flickered with jealousy all the same.

She slammed the drink down on the kitchen counter, and stormed through the crowds into the living room.

"Hey Lil-LaY!" Miley recognized the stupid comment, followed by a small blonde dragging the boy up the stairs by his wrist.

"I should be a professional match maker." Miley smiled to herself. _No more lazy Lilly! Woot Party.. by myself. This plan just turned on me. My best friends are up stairs... and I'm down here by my self... that sucks._

-...-

"Lilly?" That was the third door she tapped on. "Answer or I'm coming in!"

"What?" Not Lilly's voice.

"Oliver. Come on, she wanted to leave."

"No I don't!" Lilly barged into the conversation.

"Lils, now I'm bored.. it's like a virus."

"Fine!" Lilly sighed.

"No!" Miley rolled her eye's at Oliver's begging. "Please? Two more minutes?"

"Baby... I'll call you tomorrow."

"Nooo."

Miley grunted as she heard the bed shift, "Hurry up! I'm starting the car."

"Oh my God. I love you, Miley." Oliver called to her.

She could hear another argument start between them, something about loving her more than Lilly. _Some party. _

-...-

The minutes grew longer before Lilly ran across the street to Miley's car. "Hey." She smiled brightly, closing the passenger door behind her.

"Have fun?"

"Did it piss you off?"

"Yeah."

"Then, it was awesome." Lilly's innocent -cough- smile twisted into a smirk.

"Oh shut it." Miley snapped, roaring the tiny sports car down the street.

-...-

She stopped the car outside her home. "Hey skank, sleep over my place?"

Lilly stuck out her tongue "Sure, why not." She unbuckled her seatbelt, and hopped out of the car. "Hey do you have your cell phone? I think Oliver stole mine."

"Yuppers." Miley dug threw her purse for the phone.

Lilly smiled as she felt strong arms gently wrap around her waist. "Did you like stalk me here?"

Miley looked up and dropped the sleek cell phone. She couldn't even scream before a pair of hands covered her mouth and pulled her arm back, threatening to brake it.

It wasn't some stupid joke Oliver was pulling, because Miley could hear Lilly's cries. He wouldn't go that far, he can't handle when she cries... It was real.


	2. She's not JUST Miley Stewert

It was a long drive to where ever it was they were headed. Miley told herself not to loose control, to be calm. How does a kidnapped victim remain calm? Apparently Lilly didn't know because she couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of her eyes. The stupid ropes tied there arms together, impossible for Miley to cover Lilly's mouth. So the sobbing continued. Why don't those assholes driving turn on the radio? They must have been seventeen or eighteen. Not that much older than the sixteen year olds. Miley found herself with the courage to speak. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that." The man in the passenger seat turned back to the girls, "You'll be fine.. if you listen to what we tell you to say."

"Okay, then what do you want?"

The man turned to his two friends, who shook their heads. "I can't tell you yet."

"What can you tell me?"

He smirked, then showed Miley two files, filled with papers. "Your name is Miley Ray Stewert, or that's what you're going by. It's not you're real name is it?"

Miley bit her lip, as Lilly asked in a quiet voice "What's he talking about?"

"Well Lillian Rose Truscott, or should I call you Lilly?" He didn't wait for her to answer, "Miley here, isn't just Miley."

"I know that."

"Oh.. you do? Do you know that she's in witness protection?"

Lilly looked good and hard at Miley's expression, which was sorrow.

"Miley has been moving since she was eight when her mother died, did you know her mother died?"

"Yes.. in a car crash.. right?"

"Did she tell you the whole story?" Lilly shook her head. "Well then," He searched for the correct page. "Let me read to you what happened. Susan Mae Cyrus, born 1970 died 2001." He skimmed over the paper as Miley looked at her shoes, knowing Lilly was staring at her. "Miley's daddy was in the mob. Too bad he had important information, because if he didn't Miley would never have moved here. She never would have been your friend, and then you two wouldn't have been together tonight. Lilly, if it wasn't for 'Robbie Ray Stewert', you wouldn't be here right now."

Lilly shook her head. "You're not turning me against Miley." The brunette returned Lilly's gaze. "She's my best friend. And everyone has their secrets."

"I love you Lils." Miley wasn't sure if she was crying from the fear of another secret revealed or how touched she was that Lilly stood up to her like that.

"I love you too. Who ever the hell you are." Miley grinned.

"Her real name is Destiny Hope Cyrus." He didn't look back to the girls anymore, he focused outside the window. "Back to her mother, the car she was in exploded. It was meant to be Destiny's father. Something like a bomb. Then when her father gave away some info, they were out of the State. They moved a total of twenty-one times."

"Would you shut up?" A deeper male voice came from the front of the van. A van, how original.

"Can I still call you Miley?" Lilly whispered.

"Sure." Miley nodded, and silence returned. It began to bother the girl, of all things to be bothered from in this situation. She started singing in a soft low voice, trying not to be heard.

"Well I'll be damned."

"What?"

"You really are Hannah Montana."

"My school file doesn't say that." Miley stated in a confused non-singing voice. "How would you know ?"

"We've been.. watching you." He fought a smirk. "You wear a blonde wig, and change outfits in your limo." A greasy smile spread across his face, "And you leave the windows down."

"Perv." Miley hissed.

"Play nice, it's not my fault. You know someone could have just snapped a picture."

"For what? Money knowing I'm Hannah? Or sell dirty Hannah photos?"

"Why would I give them away?"

Lilly couldn't hold back the "Eww!"

He smirked wider, "Said the girl with hickies not _just _on her neck."

"I knew it." Miley laughed. _laughed_. What percent of kidnapped victims claim they laughed during the crime?

It's a sign of lost hope. Giving up. Knowing this is the end. Miley didn't fight it either.

"What's your names?"

He paused for a minute, "Oh what the hell. I'm Brian. The dude driving is Mike. And the shy one is Lou." Surprisingly, no one flinched when the names were called. Giving Miley the idea Brian was lying.

**The next chapter is the next morning, I'm skipping around to confuse you. Thanks for actually nice reviews. I'm used to people judging my writing, so thank you for being nice people! **


End file.
